


Count Blessings, Not Minutes

by Griffin_Quill



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Donatello (TMNT) Needs a Hug, Gen, Good Older Sibling Leonardo (TMNT), How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffin_Quill/pseuds/Griffin_Quill
Summary: After a successful mission against Shredder's henchmen, The Turtles have some time on their hands. However, Raphael has been having qualms lately with Donatello's quality of work. The issues that pursue this throw the brothers into a much needed lesson. Don't count how much time you have. Count what you already have.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

"Donnie, how's that bomb coming along?!" Leo shouted as he sliced through Footbots and evaded Tigerclaw's lasers.

"Almost there!" the brainiac replied. He looked up to see Baxter Stockman, aka Stockmanfly, aka Buzzkill (Mikey couldn't decide) flying down to stop him. He whipped out his bo staff and gave a nice hard whack, sending the fly mutant across the room.

"Well, work faster!" Raph cried, spinning his sais and slamming into Fishface.

"I'm trying!"

Donnie was aware of the pressure he was under. If he couldn't get this bomb set up, then The Shredder would succeed. And he wasn't about to let that happen. He grinned as the timer was set and began counting down. He was about to call to Leo when he was slammed from the side. He tumbled into a wall and groaned.

"You cannot stop usss, Ssstupid Reptile," Baxter buzzed.

"DONNIE!!!" Raph screamed with frustration. Him and Leo were getting cornered by Tigerclaw until Mikey swung in and managed to kick the overgrown feline away.

Donnie jumped to his feet. "We're a go! Let's get out of here!"

One by one The Turtles slammed down their smoke bombs. Tigerclaw roared with anger as Fishface and Rahzar got to their feet. Baxter noticed the bomb.

"Oh no. Get down!" he cried before a huge explosion went off. It threw the other three henchmen through the air. Once the dust settled, they searched for Stockman. No sign of him. They returned to Shredder, a solemn air surrounding them.

"Let me guess," Shredder growled. "The Turtles defeated you yet again."

Tigerclaw stepped forward. "Careless mistakes were made, Master Shredder. And we lost Stockman in the explosion."

"That is most unfortunate. He was a valuable asset. We will need another who can work with the mutagen."

"If I may, Master Shredder," Xever said from where he knelt.

"Yes, Xever?"

"One of the turtles is a scientific mastermind. He can make all kinds of things. And he has a vast knowledge on mutagen."

Shredder narrowed his eyes. He thought about the proposal.

"And we can use one of Stinkman's little worms to ensure the turtle's complete obedience," Rahzar added.

"Very well. Capture this turtle and bring him to the lab," Shredder decided. "He better prove useful, or I shall cut his life short."

"Yes, Master Shredder," the three replied.


	2. Chapter 2

The Turtles were happily celebrating another successful mission. Well, most of them were happy. Raph was angrily staring at the monitor of his station aboard the Shellraizer.

"Come on, Bro," Mikey chirped. "Why the long face? We kicked butt AND stopped The Shredder's evil plan!"

"Yeah, but we almost didn't!" Raph retorted.

Leo was bringing the vehicle to a stop outside the lair. "But what matters is that we did."

Donnie smiled. "Yeah, Raph. We won. What more could you want?"

"Oh, I don't know," Raph growled. "Maybe for you to not take your sweet time?!"

Donnie's smile fell into a scowl. "Are you mad because I couldn't get the bomb set up in the first few seconds of combat?"

"Yes! It seems everything you do takes forever!"

"Raph, you need to work on your patience," Leo said as he turned off the Shellraizer and stood up. "You did good, Donnie."

"Thanks, Leo," Donnie replied, smile returning.

They filed off the vehicle, laughing and joking. Mikey beelined for the kitchen and returned with some leftover pizza. "I am starved! Anybody else want some?"

"You're always hungry," Raph pointed out. "And of course we want some!"

They settled in around the TV as Master Splinter came out of the dojo. He smiled, happy to see his sons home safe. Their cheerful chatter always made his heart settle. However, he could sense Raphael seemed displeased. He sighed, not sure what could be making his hotheaded son mad now. He walked to join his sons.

"Hey, Master Splinter," Leo greeted. "Everything went as planned."

"Except for the part where Donnie couldn't get his shell in gear," Raph retorted.

"Hey!" Donnie exclaimed. "I'd like to see you set up and activate a deadly device all while trying to keep your head on your body and see how long it takes you!"

"Raphael, it matters not when you desire something to be done. It only matters that it was done and done before it was too late," Splinter corrected his son.

"But... Sensei, ninjas are supposed to be quick. And well calculated! Lately, it seems we've been relying on unpredictable science that takes forever!"

Splinter saw Donnie cross his arms and lower his head out of the corner of his eye. "You must learn to appreciate your brother's gift, Raphael. You would have been lost without them. Count your blessings, not your time."

Raphael huffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Just getting tired of the "it might work" answer"

Splinter narrowed his eyes, but decided that trying to teach his son in this mindset would be pointless. He helped himself to the pizza. His ear twitched as he acknowledged footsteps walking away, and then the lab doors slamming shut.

"Bro," Mikey said lowly to Raph, "that was so not cool."

Leo was getting up. "Everyone is a valued part of the team. We need Donnie and you know it." 

The blue masked turtle turned and walked over to the lab doors. He knocked loudly. "Hey, D? Can I come in?"

Splinter swelled with pride. Leo had been showing incredible growth recently. He heard the doors open, then shut again. He then smiled as he got an idea. "Raphael, come with me to the dojo."

\--------------------------------------------

Leo looked around Donnie's lab. It was a mess of unfinished projects, experiments, and equipment. However, the leader knew that this was where his little brother felt most at home. Even frozen Timothy fit in with the chaos. He watched Donnie walk back to his desk and pick up a pencil. "What're you working on?"

Donnie didn't glance up as he started scribbling. "Trying to find something that will get the worm out of Karai's head," he explained. "It seems our communication method that worked on Slash, Doctor Rockwell, and Raph is not going to cut it."

"That's really thoughtful of you, Donnie," Leo smiled at the other. He really was amazed at all the cool things the purple masked turtle could do. A lot of the time, it wasn't even prompted. And a lot of the time, it was in the form of gifts to his family. "I think you are very valuable to the team. We wouldn't have been able to save New York City without you."

Donnie gave a light chuckle as he finally looked up. "Well, it was Mikey who made the Super Retromutagen."

"You're being humble. But the point is, don't listen to Raph. We need you here and we need your skills. Even if your rambling annoys us all the time."

The inventor turtle looked at Leo and grinned, showing off the gap in his teeth. He already felt better. "I'll get the things I need to start working on this tomorrow," he decided. "Thanks, Leo, for reassuring me."

"Just doing my duty," Leo replied with a laugh. "Don't want you thinking your hard is for nothing."

Donnie hummed in response, already going back to his work. It was easy to tell when the intelligent turtle was entering his zone. So, Leo turned and made his leave.

\----------------------------------------------

Master Splinter had prepared a quick obstacle course in the dojo. He made Raph watch him prepare it. "I want you to make a plan based on what I have done," the ratman explained.

"Really, Sensei? I don't have time for games. I also don't plan. I just do," Raph grumbled.

"You will do as I say," Splinter said firmly, becoming annoyed with his son's attitude.

"Hai, Sensei."

Splinter handed Raph a coil of rope. "Now. You will take this and go through the obstacles. Only when you get that rope tied around a branch of the tree will you have succeeded. You have three minutes. Begin."

'This will be easy,' Raph thought. 'I'll show Donnie that obstacles are nothing!'

It proved very difficult. Trying to execute his plan, Raph wove through the obstacles. Suddenly, Splinter was there, throwing him to the ground. Or he would add an obstacle. It got so frustrating that Raph let out an angry scream and just charged past all the obstacles. He went straight to the tree, knowing he had very little time to succeed.

Splinter swept his son's legs out from under him just as the red masked turtle was preparing his rope. "Time," he said calmly.

"Time?!" Raph demanded. "There's no way that was three minutes!"

His sensei looked down at him. "You still focus on time more than the deed. You must focus on what you are needing to do and the plan. Then you can focus on time."

"Whatever. This is stupid." Raph threw the rope down and stormed out of the dojo.

Master Splinter heaved a sigh and shook his head. It appeared that his son would learn the hard way, somehow. He prayed it wouldn't get him into danger at some point. He heard his sons bidding one another goodnight. So, he, too, decided to retire for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I haven't written a TMNT fanfic in quite awhile, so hopefully I still have my edge. Anyways, don't be afraid to comment your thoughts. And a kudos is always welcomed!


End file.
